


inferior

by nerdreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Racism, an unsub spouting bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdreid/pseuds/nerdreid
Summary: based off this prompt on tumblr: @the-rainystate "Luke is interviewing a suspect but the suspect is really racist so Spence steps in and shuts him down”





	

Prentiss, Alvez and Reid were standing behind the glass of the mirror, and watched the unsub. The man was angry and tugging at his handcuffs. "Hey! Let me out of here! You bunch of fuckers got nothing to hold me for!"  
Reid almost jumped when the suspect yanked his hands back, which resulted in a loud noise of metal again metal. Then he turned himself to Prentiss, "so, what's our strategy?"

"He is a narcissist and straight up racist, we need to play into that", she answered. Alvez picked up the files on the murders, and browsed though them. Each picture that he saw made him angrier, they were all graphic images of persons of color, brutally killed with a knife.

"I'm going in", Luke said.

Emily looked up and made a gesture to stop him, "wait, are you sure y-", but she got cut off by the door of the interrogation room slamming shut.

Reid seemed afraid. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"No. But he might get something out of him, so let's see."

Alvez threw the files on the table and sat down. "My name is Agent Alvez and I'm with the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI. Now let's get straight to the point, where is Paula Barros?"

The other man scoffed, "I don't know who that is."

"She is a twenty-one year old university student working on her English degree", Alvez told him as he laid out a photo of the girl, "and she's missing. Now I know you hold your victims captive for one day before killing them, and Paula was reported missing twelve hours ago, which means she is still alive and you are keeping her somewhere. So tell me."

Instead of answering, the unsub just stared at the photo, the corners of his mouth slowly moving downwards. "She's a slut.", he spat.

"Excuse me?"

"A slut, a whore, just like all those other skanky Latinas. Screaming a different name every night, that's probably also how she's getting that degree of hers, sleeping with the professors. Too bad no one can hear her screaming now", the man said. The look of anger on his face was replaced by an evil grin. He continued, "how did you end up here? Were they short on staff, needed someone cheap to fill in? Wait no, I know the answer, they wanted diversity", he made quotation marks in the air at the word 'diversity', "- needed to push actual qualified people aside to hire some illegal, because otherwise snowflakes get triggered."

The outburst of words obviously bothered Alvez, but he didn't flinch and remained calm. "You know what's odd? We have been able to link nine murders to you, most of them were African American or Mexican. Which makes sense, because you're a total racist. So, why did you kill-", he paused to slide a crime scene photo of a dead body across the table, "-this white man?"

"Hm", the suspect huffed, "he, he was filthy. Sinful."

Luke's expression changed, "what do you mean by that?", he asked. But he knew what he meant, that asshole wasn't just racist, he was homophobic too.

"Touching other _men,_ disgusting. Deserved to die. Not as bad as the others though, the ones like _you._ ", the man spat at the agent sitting in front of him.

Reid had witnessed the whole conversation in horror. "That's enough!"

"Reid, wait-", Prentiss tried to call after him, but he already stormed into the room.

Spencer slammed his hands down on the table. "Listen here you gross son of a bitch, that's my boyfriend you're talking to, and I don't take kindly on you speaking about him like that. Agent Alvez was hired because of his skills as a fugitive hunter, that's the task force he worked for before he came here. He took down the worst of the bad guys, and you're nothing compared to them. Before that, he was an army ranger. But you don't care, do you? You make assumptions based on skin color, of which most are completely untrue. I could give you the statistics on that, however, I do not have the patience with you. So you are going to tell me where you are keeping Paula Barros, or I'll make sure all the inmates in prison know what kind of man you are. I heard they are not very fond of racists in there." The younger agent had flames in his eyes as he stared down the unsub, who was clearly taken by surprise. When the man refused to say anything, Spencer sat down and took Luke's hand into his.

Luke looked at Spencer and said, "babe, I don't think he's going to say anything. I'm going to contact the prison, I know some guys in there." They both stood up, ready to leave.

The man was seemingly uncomfortable, but the look on his face changed when Alvez mentioned the prison.  
"Wait, wait, no. I'll tell you!"

The agents were already halfway out the door, but turned around to listen to what the man had to say.

"My uncle owns a cabin in the woods. There, I told you. You won't say anything to those prisoners right?"

"We'll see", Reid replied as he shut the door.

Prentiss was already on the phone with Garcia to tell to check out the location. She vaguely motioned with her free hand that she was going to tell the others and gave Reid and Alvez a thumbs up as she walked away to thank them for their good work. Now it was just the two of them left in the room.

"My _boyfriend_?", Alvez asked, raising an eyebrow.

The younger agent blushed slightly, "I wanted to catch him of guard, I mean after what he said I wanted to make him uncomfortable and play into that. I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh, trust me, you didn't", Luke said as he stepped closer, " _babe."_

Spencer didn't pull back when Luke put his hands around the blushing agent's waist, and kissed him.

 

_"_ _No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."  ― Eleanor Roosevelt_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! please let me know if you liked it and if there are any mistakes ,also feel free to send me prompts, my tumblr is @nerdreid


End file.
